


No Sriracha Though

by TheUniqueLee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniqueLee/pseuds/TheUniqueLee
Summary: Exchange: Shiro find's something for Keith. Keith finds something for Shiro. They both love their gifts.





	No Sriracha Though

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late for the week and this is a bit OOC but It's one of the first finished pieces I've done of them yet so that's life. I'm hoping to get a hang of how I want to write this ship as I continue.  
> Some friends did a quick beta read for me but the majority of mistakes are my own.  
> Feel free to follow me on my [tumblr](https://uniqueleewritten.tumblr.com/) or on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/TheUniqueLee) and feel free to check out my other stuff as well on my [carrd](https://theuniquelee.carrd.co/)

“I can’t believe there’s a shopping center here?” Allura said as she walked behind the others, looking in awe at the mall in front of her.

“I hope we find some good stuff in this.” Pidge said, already eagerly looking around.

“Hopefully, it won’t be another Kaltenecker.” Shiro eyed them, before looking back into the change purse he had. “One random earth cow is all we need.”

“Oh come on-”

“Hold on Lance.” Hunk quieted. “Shiro, please. Think of the ice cream.”

“I am thinking of the ice cream. And thinking about how you've already made about 50 gallons of it already. No more cows. Any more and we’ll be sending them back to earth.”

“But Shiro! Kaltenecker needs a friend.”

“What if we find a chicken instead?”

The other three earthlings looked over at the green paladin, two separate expressions, one of disbelief and the other of excitement shared between the red and yellow paladin.

Lance and hunk turned to Shiro, glee at the thought so clear on their face. Shiro almost felt bad for immediately turning them down. Almost.

“No. No chickens. No more cows. No farm animals in general. The cow is enough.”

He looked at their distraught faces for a moment before addressing the group as a whole.

“We’ll meet back here in 2 Vargas. Make sure to keep track of the time so we can go and prepare for the parade properly. We all have the money given to us by the parade committee, spend it wisely.”

“We really shouldn’t have taken the money.” Allura tells him as the other’s speed off, in search of things to buy.

“They wouldn’t take no for an answer. I’m just grateful we could talk them down to a smaller number.” They chuckled with each other before heading off in opposite directions.

They were lucky to be able to take the time to just enjoy themselves, something Shiro hadn’t had time to do much lately.

He didn’t anticipate spending the money. There wasn’t much he wanted. The castle provided almost anything. Though he did wonder if there was massage chair or a heat wrap somewhere in the grand building. He’d give anything to have a back massage as well. The only thing the castle didn’t have, a fully equipped spa. He would give up every bit of ice cream Hunk had made for nice deep tissue massage that would leave him boneless and sore.

He passed shop after shop, smiling at the familiarity of earth. The shops of house-and-home decor, the shops filled with games, the multitude of the alien equivalent of fast food and the ridiculous numbers of clothing stores. He was grateful that shopping centers seemed to be the same anywhere you went.

He ignored the sales stalls that hollered out to him, advertising their sales on food or clothes or what he was assuming was the planets “as seen on tv” product store. And it wasn’t until he heard a vendor yelling out about knives and complimentary sheaths did he pause his steps.

He looked at the goods, while he now knew things about knives, blades, swords alike, he was lost on the proper way to care for them and to store them. He pulled out the PDA-like device Pidge and Hunk had made for them and pulled up the specs of the blade before asking the clerk if they had anything to fit it.

  

 

* * *

 

  


“You’ve done well Keith.” Kolivan said, a pat onto the smaller half Galra’s back.

“Thank you.” Keith answered, massaging the sore spot out of his shoulder. The Blades didn’t always remember their own strength when they congratulated him.

“You’ll have a few qunitants off. Take the time to rest and train your speed.”

“Yes, sir.” Keith took the dismissal and turned to leave the control room, ready to strip out of the uniform and take a blistering hot shower to relax the aches in his legs.

“Ah. Before I forget. We have a shipment of snacks from a neighboring planet. We consider them quite a treat, grab yourself some from the food pantry before the others eat all of them.”

“Snacks?”

“Even rebel soldiers need a pick me up sometimes.” Kolivan told him as he continued to pour over the data in front of him.

Keith shrugged, before heading out. He had spent a few months at the Blade of Marmora’s headquarters but that didn’t mean he understood any of its members. Well not outside of the soldiers that they all were.

He passed the pantry room to head to his own quarters when the thought of snacks filtered in his mind. The thought of having something other than _purple_ food goo was enough to get him to turn around and try whatever they were.  There were a few other members in there. Everyone towering over him, he hated his human height then. Being what they considered small was a pain.

“Kolivan said there were snacks?” He asked the room.

“On the table. Try not to hurt your little tongue.” One answered and teased.

Keith rolled his eyes, he had learned during his time with the blades that some of them were just as jovial and relaxed as the other paladins were and they enjoyed teasing their other members. He walked to the table and examined the circular containers, loaded onto the table. They reminded him of the rolled oats container he used to buy in bulk before winter. He opened the lid of one and without pause brought it up close and examined it. He couldn't see the color of it well but he could tell they were cubed shaped. He stuck his nose close and inhaled but could smell nothing.

He ignored the others laughing at him and his strange behavior and reached in and pulled a cube out. It was kind of squishy and springy, like tofu or sponge cake maybe, and pale orange in color. He popped it into his mouth, letting it set on his tongue and a familiar flavor washed over his tongue.

He quickly chewed it before looking at the other containers with their different labels.

“These are all different flavored right?”

“Yeah. But how are you eating that one right now? Thought you said your kind can’t handle those flavors.”

“We’ve got some similar tasting stuff on earth. And I said that I can’t eat anything akin to the lava treats of the magma planet.”

Keith went through each container, tasting the various pale rainbow colored cubes, before finding a small container and depositing some of the first and third treats into it.

“Alright, I’m done.”

“Don’t hoard food in your room, young one.”

“I’m not. They’re a gift.” And with those words he sped out of the pantry room, jogging down the corridor to his room.  He wanted to change quickly and head off to the castle of lions.

 

 

* * *

 

    

 

Allura and the paladins boarded back onto the castle after the parade. Lance and Hunk had immediately headed down to the showers to relax and bathe away the soreness and the ache from their backsides from sitting so long. Pidge had joined their brother for a game session and Allura had gone to the deck to talk with Coran over her purchases from the space mall trip of earlier.

Shiro had gone back to his room, ready to unwind and work the tension from his shoulders instead of joining the others.

He immediately knew something was off as he entered. He paused in front of the door and looked around before smiling. He immediately felt the familiar weight fall onto his back and brought his arms behind him to help center that weight.

“You should really stop playing spy in the corner of my walls you know.”

“It’s not like you have anywhere else I can hide in here.” Keith answered him as he slid from Shiro’s back. “Besides, that’s no way to treat me when I come with a present.”

“I actually have a present for you too. And,” Shiro quickly grabbed Keith and flipped him onto the bed. “-you’re opening yours first.”

“No fair.” Keith joked, pretending to try and push Shiro away. They both knew that if Keith truly wanted to he could throw Shiro across the room.

“Element of surprise.” He handed over the cloth bag he had been carrying. “Here. Open it.”

Shiro laid down on his side as Keith took the bag. He watched as Keith looked at the wrapping, squeezing it lightly, before unwrapping it completely.

“Where did you get it?”

In Keith’s hand was a knife sheath, just the size to fit his Marmora blade. He wasted no time in taking the blade from his hip and slipping it inside.

“We went to a space mall today. I saw it and thought about you. I know the blades have given you one already but I thought it would be nice if  you-”

He was cut off as Keith’s lips were on his. Shiro smiled as the younger man pulled away, their hands intertwined.

“It’s great, Shiro.”

“I’m glad you like it. Now, where’s my present? And you better not have spent more than me?”

Keith laughed at his words while pulling small containers from the pouch that had been on the other hip.

Shiro opened a container and eyes the strange orange food curiously.

“This isn’t going to make me turn a different color or something will it?”

“You dork. Just eat it. Trust me.”

Shiro looked warily at Keith and then to the orange cube before popping it into his mouth. He tasted nothing of the phantom familiarity of the spongy texture resonated with his memory as the cube sat in his mouth. He looked into Keith’s eyes and only saw waiting excitement and so Shiro rolled the cube to his teeth and bit into it.

The all but familiar flavor flooded his mouth.

“They taste like wasabi peas!”

Keith’s eyes were bright as he smiled and nodded an laughed. He pushed the container in Shiro's hand up, telling him to eat more. So Shiro did. He ate two more, then  four more, then he ate _seven_ more. He kept snacking on them until he realized he had eaten almost half the container. He sealed the container before tossing it over to the storage crate on the other side of the room.

“For later.” He said to Keith, grabbing one of his hands.

“Well.”

“Did you taste them beforehand?”

“Of course I did.”

“Heh. Thanks. I had…I had almost forgotten what they taste like.”

He leaned across and gave a quick, light kiss to Keith’s lips, which Keith reciprocated.

“I tried a few of them. One of them is kind of like sriracha peas, the green ones I think. And the red ones taste like pork rinds with hot sauce. I ate a bunch of those already though.”

“Hah. You used to eat bags of pork rinds. I hated it.”

“Hey! Pork rinds are good.” Keith recited, pushing at Shiro’s hand, trying to shift the other’s weight of balance.

“I’ll take your word on it.”

Keith scoffed before grabbing Shiro’s pillow and hitting him with it.

“Shut up.” He admonished, laughing and steadily hitting Shiro. Light featherweight hits, barely enough to jar Shiro’s muscular frame as it was intended to. Shiro laughed along with him, playfully dodging the pillow and allowing the other man to get a hit more or two off of him.

Eventually, he grabbed at the hand that wielded the pillow and pulled Keith into him, both of their smiles wide carefree. A reminder to a time they had long since forgotten.

They kissed with the same feeling. Breathlessly happy and free. As they pulled away Keith chuckled before outright laughing.

“What is possibly so funny?” Shiro asked him, pulling them both to lay down on the bed.

“At least with these you don’t get terrible wasabi breath.”

Shiro’s eyes opened wide before unraveling his limbs from around Keith to push the smaller man off the bed.

“That’s what I think about that.”  He told him, turning to face the wall while the other laughed from the floor. 


End file.
